clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Cough Syrup
The thirteenth episode of Season 2. Summary Tim learns that his actions can have deadly consequences after meeting one of his dad's enemies. Caylee experiences bullying and isn't sure how to deal with it, so she brings in backup while Dex is getting sick of Sophie's constant depression. Is she really worth it? Main Plot Tim has been drinking cconstantly ever since Jeremy's party and meets a strange and hostile man at the bar. He tries to prove his superiority but will it just bite him in the butt? Sub Plot Caylee has finally accepted her weight, but when Jarrod starts making derogatory comments towards her about it, all her deepest darkest feelings resurface. Will she have the same support she had before? Third Plot Dex gets fed up with Sophie's constant state of depression. How can he enjoy having a girlfriend when she's never fun to be around? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Cough Syrup" by Young the Giant. *First appearances of Jason Sharpe and Frank Osternero. **Also the final appearance of Jason Sharpe. *This is the second time a parent has died. The first was Levi's mother. *Tim moves in with Trey following this episode. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem Supporting Cast *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'Danny DeVito' as Frank Osternero *'Gary Oldman' as Jason Sharpe *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer Absences *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Matt Bennett' as Devon Mather *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Eric: Nothing would make me happier than beating his face in with my fist. EVERYONE Caylee: I can’t even go to class without being scared! EVENTUALLY Sophie: If you cared about me, we wouldn’t be having this discussion! Dex: I don’t know what you want me to say. Sophie: Say you’ll never leave me… (Dex looks hesitant) BREAKS Tim: I don’t have a problem! BUT Trey: There’s no getting through to him… WHO Jarrod: You wanna go?! (Eric clenches his fist) WILL (Tim throws a bottle at the wall) SHATTER? (Tim falls to his knees and starts crying) Liam: We all need to just let everything out sometimes… NEW EPISODE NEXT WEEK ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Cough Syrup.jpg Cs2.jpg Cs3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Tim: "I just lost my dad, I don’t want to die too." *Caylee: "I love you Liam. I can say it and mean it now. I really love you…" *Dex: "When I thought something bad was going to happen to you…I couldn’t breathe. You’re my air, Sophie!" *Sophie: "I don’t know how long it’ll be until I’m happy again." *Moon: "Watch out Dex, who knows when the inner bitch of her will make its way out again." *Jarrod Keppler: "Calm down Farmer Brown. You don’t want to scare away your cattle." *Moon: "Is it that hard for you to be a good person?" |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Erinulmerluv/Clearwater_Episode_213:_Cough_Syrup Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Tim Plots Category:Caylee Plots Category:Dex Plots